we got married 7
by Prissasagaritakehito
Summary: historia de comedia de parejas virtuales


Capítulo 7

Los preparativos.

En Japón Priss continuaba dando el concierto en el escenario mientras toda la gente estaba animada y prendida; por otro lado ella había incluido tanto viejos éxitos como nuevos, viendo desde la cortinilla se encontraba ya Joon Hyun observando impresionado por la fuerza que ella mostraba en el escenario como cantante.

-¡Estoy nervioso!- fue lo que dijo Yong Hyun por que ya faltaba poco para que se terminará el concierto y el arduamente había estado practicando una de las canciones que cantaría para el final del concierto. Para sus recién cumplidos 20 años se veía que tenía la experiencia de lo que los coreanos llamaban sunbae-nims.

Mientras tanto en Corea del sur se encontraban los locutores estrellas comentando como había comenzado el programa.

¡Han visto eso!- comento Jalfred sorprendido, mirando a los otros dos locutores .

¡Vaya que Joon Hyun de seguro va a sorprender a Priss!- comento Naomi, mientras también estaba muy concentrado T.O.P en lo que veían a la pantalla.

Bueno Yo creo- comentaría T.O.P, en lo que se cruzaba de brazos- Yo no soy músico soy bailarín cantante, pero si me hubiera tocado algo por el estilo tal vez haría lo mismo a mi estilo.

¿De verdad?- dijo Jalfred.

Si- comento T.O.P.

Creo que se va a poner muy interesante pero, que les parece si vamos a revisar que andan haciendo las demás parejas.

En la casa de Ajhuma y Eric les había llegado una carta de la misión que tendrían para completar y esa era.

Ustedes como la pareja grande tendrán que invitar a sus vecinos a una celebración de Halloween.

¡Daebak!- fue lo que dijo Ajhuma cuando le enseño la tarjeta a Eric, el cual se encogió de hombros.

Bueno, que mejor así conoceremos por fin quienes serán nuestros vecinos finalmente – Ya que Eric si tenía curiosidad por saber quiénes serían las parejas, las cuales celebrarían con ellos el halloween.

¿Entonces hay que hacer los preparativos?- le pregunto Ajhuma.

Todo parece que si- comento Eric, pensando que también sería bueno que invitará a todos los integrantes de Shinhwa para comenzar con los arreglos del gran patio que tenían por casa.

Por otro lado con Yumegari y Jun ki, él especialmente se encontraba preparando la cena para así darle la sorpresa a ella del anillo ya que debería ser de la manera más tierna posible, Para esto se había vestido con un traje tradicional coreano. Mientras tanto Yumegari estaba en la parte de arriba en el cuarto viendo la tarjeta de la misión donde les decían sobre una festividad de Halloween que iban a celebrar en la casa de uno de los vecinos.

Ella bajaría con la tarjeta en mano las escaleras y se le había hecho algo raro que la estancia estaba oscuras. Con forme fue bajando vio que estaba aluzado por velas que eran de diferentes colores llevaban hacia el patio, se le había hecho raro a Yumegari, cuando llego a la parte de abajo y salió al patio como si fuera un drama histórico estaba él volteado de espaldas

¿Jun-ki-San?- comento ella, mientras él medio sonreía con la cajita en las manos.

Entonces se volteo escondiendo la caja entre las mangas del hangbok. Yumegari en eso junto las manos.

¡Ta-chan!- le dijo él mientras le abría la cajita con el anillo.

En la casa de G.O y Lupe todo estaba tranquilo y G.O se había quedado arreglando algo y en eso vio que en la cómoda estaba la invitación para Halloween.

¡Lupe-shii!- dijo él bajando la escalera en lo que ella se encontraba sentada al pie de la escalera ya con los tenis puestos y el anillo. Cuando llego a enseñarle la tarjeta le dio un abrazo. ¡Está hermoso!- comentó ella a lo que hizo sonreír a G.O, en eso le pregunto a él.

¿Qué es lo traes en la mano, una misión?- comento ella en lo que comentaba G.O.

A si se me olvidaba, tenemos una misión y es de halloween – comento él compartiéndole la tarjeta.

Ya estaba Priss por cantar la última canción cuando se apagaron las luces y acercaron dos sillas sin embargo la otra no la había visto ya que solo había una luz en la suya, ella sabía que en concierto cantaría Waiting for you, la cual sería un unplugged, ya todo estaba preparado comenzando ella las primeras notas en eso se escucho un gran grito lo cual para sorpresa de ella saldría Yoon Hyun caminando, sorprendiéndola de sobre manera y se sentaría junto a ella dando el acorde para comenzar con la canción, lo que Priss tampoco sabía que sería un dueto hasta que el tomo el micrófono mientras saludaba a todos los asistentes.

Los dos comenzarían a cantar la canción mientras la gente escuchaba y se comenzaba a ver las luces de entre el público mientras se agitaban al ritmo de la música.

Mientras tanto en el análisis de los conductores principales.

Así que van a tener fiesta de Halloween – comento Naomi realmente interesada en lo que iban a hacer para la fiesta.

Bueno creo que en eso se van a pintar solos- comento Jalfred en lo que seguía hablando- Creo que los disfraces también tendremos mucho que ver.

Si yo creo que la misión estará divertida ¿Será que veremos también a los shinhwa?- comento Naomi.

Eso sería interesante ver a los Sunbaenimis- comento T.O.P – Ya que juntos hacen cosas muy buenas.

Vamos a ver qué es lo que sigue- comento Naomi en lo que seguían con el programa de TV.

P: ¿Qué te pareció la aparición de Yong Hyun en tu concierto?

Priss : La verdad fue toda una sorpresa que hiciéramos el unplugged de una de mis canciones, creo que ya me puedo dar una idea mejor de verlo en el escenario como artista.

P:¿Qué te impulso en hacer esa sorpresa para ella?

Yoong Hyun, bueno creo que era una forma de ver como lo hacía ella en el escenario además creo que eso nos pueda acercar un poco más la comunicación a través de la música- mientras hacía la seña de los cuernos con las manos.

Una vez que hubo terminado el concierto de Priss en Tokio Japón había bajado ya del templete donde había dado el espectáculo y Joon Hyun estaba al pie de la escalera aplaudiendo.

Mientras tanto en Corea del Sur

Ajhuma Corea se encontraba con Eric decorando la casa habían invitado a los miembros de Shinhwa para que los ayudaran con los arreglos.

¿Podrías pasarme eso?- comento Andy que estaba en una de las esquinas de la casa.

Te refieres a esto…- en lo que señalaba en la mesa la escarcha negra de calabazas que iban a colocar en el marco de la puerta del patio, en lo que se lo pasaba Hye Sung.

Del otro lado de la estancia estaban colocando a la bruja que los iba a recibir Ju Jin y Dong Hwa.

Más a la izquierda- comento Jujin.

Daebak!- fue lo que expreso Dong Hwa- Esta cosa pesa demasiado.

Ajhuma y Eric se encontraban en la cocina preparando lo que sería los bocadillos terroríficos, de hecho también ayudando dentro de la cocina se encontraba Min Woo.

¿y no vas a invitar también a la fiesta?- le dijo Min woo a Eric en lo que iban colocando las charolas, Ajhuma se encontraba bien divertida viendo al os chicos haciéndose bolas con la decoración de la casa.

Bueno…- comenzó Eric a tartamudear- Yo creo que sería buena idea que recibiéramos a los chicos.

En eso Ajhuma le dijo a Eric- Creo que sería muy buena idea y ya sabemos, que que vecinos nos tocaron.

Todos fueron a la mesa porque Eric ya tenía la lista de producción de quienes se unirían en su casa, para la festividad de Halloween.

En eso Ajhuma comenzaría a leer- Haber vendrán Priss Asagari y Lee Jong Hyun.

Ah- dijo Hye sun el toca en el grupo llamado Cn blue.

Si lo conocemos ¿Pero ella?- comento Min Woo

Su apellido es japonés – comento Andy.

En eso contesto Jujin en lo que veía a Andy- ¡No pues si no, nos dices que apellido japonés no nos hubiéramos dado cuenta!

Ya ya- comentó Eric en lo que seguía Ajhuma con la lista.

Los siguientes serán Lee Jun Ki y Yumegari Li.

Ok, Estamos hablando el actor Lee Jun Ki- comento Dong hwa- Es muy buen actor y en los realities es divertido.

Y ella otra japonesa- fue lo que comento cruzándose de hombros Eric – yo creo que será divertido verlos.

Bueno, finalmente la última pareja son G.O y Lupe.

Todos los shinwha se quedaron con cara de que no entendían lo que había dicho Ajhuma de la última pareja- ¿Qué? No conocen a G.O.

Ah no si G.O es del grupo Mblaq- dijo Andy rápidamente en lo que le quitaría la palabra Min woo.

El nombre de la chica que está con G.O o su esposa, el nombre me suena…- y en eso Eric se río abiertamente era la primera vez que Ajhuma lo veía reír tan sonoramente.

¿De que te ríes?- le dijeron todos al unísono.

¡La chica tiene nombre de mexicana!- dijo él.

En eso dijeron entre Hye Sung y Donghwa- ¿Qué pasa compadre?.

Ya una vez en el aeropuerto de Incheon iban caminando Priss y Jong Hyun tomados de la mano, ella no había tenido tiempo de decirle nada había estado callada todo el trayecto se notaba pensativa y él había podido notarlo se detuvo un momento.

Desde que nos subimos al aeropuerto en Tokio no has dicho una sola palabra- le dijo Yong Hyun -¿En que lo que piensas?

Ah, yo…- le dijo Priss – Solo pensaba en que bien te veías en el escenario además con tu cabello corto.

Haciendo que Yong Hyun sonriera- Ah entonces si te diste cuenta que me había cortado el cabello. Era de esas pocas veces que se le veía sonreír. En eso la producción los recibiría dándoles la tarjeta en la cual estaba la invitación a la fiesta de halloween.

¿Una fiesta de Halloween?- dijeron los dos sin tener idea lo que el programa les tenía preparado.

De igual manera ya habían leído la invitación Yumegari y lee Jun ki, los cuales en su casa ya se encontraban preparando los disfraces que usarían.

¿Estás seguro que esto vendría bien?- le dijo Yumegari en lo que le Lee Jun Ki se reía tan sonoramente – ¡claro que si te ves muy bonita!- en lo que le apretaba los cachetes ¡Eres la brujita más linda que he visto! Haciendo que se apenara. Y así lo era Yumegari se veía como un lindo cosplay de bruja, mientras qué él usaba un traje de hechicero con una varita.

De igual forma en la casa de Lupe y G.O también ya se encontraban disfrazados para la noche de Halloween, G.O se le había ocurrido de disfrazarse de hombre lobo él ya se encontraba en la sala esperando a que Lupe terminará para que bajará las escaleras.

Ahora si ya se tardo- comentó el voz alta mientras estaba sentado en el sofá que tenían y miraba su reloj -¡ya estas lista!.

¡Ya casi!- comentó Lupe desde arriba del cuarto que se estaba disfrazando ella había escogido disfrazarse de calavera y se había pintado la cara de blando había sacado el maquillaje parecido a los vídeos de Lady Gaga que parecía un maquillaje tipo tatuaje, en lo que se agarraba una cola de caballo para hacer un efecto mejor. Mientras tanto el mandaba un mensaje en su celular se notaba que se estaba aburriendo por que se estaba tardando.

En eso entraban los locutores estrellas en lo que analizaban lo de la fiesta de Hallowen.

Los preparativos van muy bien o no chicos- comentaba Naomi en lo que Jalfred y T.O.P asentían con la cabeza.

Creo que ya vimos a las dos primera parejas de disfraz- comentó Jalfred en lo que T.O.P también comentaba.

Yo Creo que la fiesta en casa de la pareja 3 va a estar muy bien, lo que yo me pregunto ¿Les habrán dado permiso de que los Sunbaenims estén en la fiesta?.

Bueno T.O.P- comento Naomi sosteniendo las hojas del programa- Creo que si los dejan sería una fiesta inolvidable.

Yo creo que si – dijo Jalfred- digo sería una muy buena oportunidad para que la audiencia conecte con una fiesta de verdad.

Eso si – dijo Naomi- Veremos que están haciendo los demás.

Por su parte Yong Hyun y Priss también ya se encontraban con sus disfraces puestos, a ellos se les había ocurrido la pareja vampiro, Yong Hyun había decidido por el Dracula de Bram Stoker traía puesto un traje clásico con un sombrero y peluca de la época más los lentes redondos más su colmillos y su bastón de color negro, se le notaba un poco ansioso a Yong Hyun por que no sabía que se le habría ocurrido a ella. Sin embargo cuando ella entró a la estancia de la sala y era la primera vez que la veía con un vestido ella había decidido vestirse de Morticia Addams.

¿Y bien?- comento ella que si le costaba un poco caminar. Yong Hyun estaba con su cara característica seria. ¡No te gusto!- comento ella.

Ah, no si si- dijo él en lo que se llevaba la mano cerrada a los labios, ya que se había quedado sin habla.

En eso G.O en su casa escucho los pasos que bajaban y estaba intrigado se levanto poco a poco y si se llevo el susto de su vida. Lupe pudo notar la reacción de G.O.

¿Qué te pasa?- comentó ella y sin pensarlo G.O respondió.

¡El disfraz esta espantoso!- dijo él lo cual en ese momento a Lupe se le confundieron las palabras.

¡Me veo muy mal!- contesto ella.

No, No el disfraz es horrible, da miedo- dijo él en lo que Lupe soltaba una carcajada.

¿Pues eso son los disfraces de Halloween, que no?- llevándose las manos a la cintura- ¡Que no es Noche de Halloween!.

Pregunta: ¿en serio le dijiste que era horribe?

G.O : no lo dije que ella fuera fea, lo que pasa es que parece que los mexicanos se van a los extremos, el disfraz si daba mucho miedo.

Pregunta ¿Por qué ese disfraz?

Lupe: Que puedo decir digo, si querían algo más suave me hubiera vestido de Gatubela, o algo así, pero dijeron Hallowen, por lo tanto si hay que asustar o que no?

Continuara…


End file.
